The primary goal of the Demonstration and Information Dissemination Core, in keeping with the theme of this application, is rapid translation of research findings into practice. The DIDC proposes to focus on evaluating steps in the process of information dissemination which include increasing awareness of the issue in target audiences, evaluating the content and presentation of the message, measuring changes in outcome, and measuring the effects of reinforcement. Project-specific audiences have been identified and will include specific groups of health care providers as well as older persons. Other DIDC goals include subject recruitment and an evaluation of factors which contribute to the likelihood of participation in research, and education about the projects and issues related to promotion of independence in later life through the Topics in Gerontology Seminar Series, an annual university-wide symposium, and the development of project/topic-specific educational modules to be presented to targeted audiences. The specific aims of the DIDC are: (1) promotion of the Rochester Area Pepper Center (RAPC), its projects, and their significance to the field of aging; (2) assistance with subject recruitment for the intervention development studies and the pilot projects (3) facilitation of the rapid translation of research findings into practice; (4) measurement of the impact of dissemination content and strategies relative to each project on practices of selected groups of health care providers and seniors; and (5) identification factors and strategies which contribute to the likelihood of older individuals to engage in research projects and health promotion activities. These goals were selected to build upon the strong ties that the Medical Center has developed with organizations which serve older persons throughout the community, making the real world the laboratory for implementing research finding; to fill a gap in the literature by increasing our understanding of factors which predispose older persons to participate in research and health promotion activities; and to fulfill the mission of the Older Americans Independence Center mandate to make findings more available to those who would most benefit from them. The DIDC will work with a multidisciplinary advisory committee of members each with unique skills related to the stated information transfer objectives, the Department of Biostatistics, and several organizations throughout the community including the University of Rochester Office of Continuing Professional Education; five local area agencies on aging; the largest not-for-profit provider of non-medical services to seniors, LIFESPAN; the New York State Society on Aging; and the Columbia University Geriatric Education Center whose catchment area consists of the entire state.